Mistakes?
by LazyChryz
Summary: Austin wants Ally and Ally's trying really hard to resist.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE~

Lester Dawson was out on one of his convention things and it was a really stormy night. Ally was alone in Sonic Boom. She liked to watch movies in the song room when her dad was away. Every now and then there would be thunder and lightning which would make Ally jump. Suddenly she heard a crash from downstairs. She went down to investigate and found a display of cymbals on the floor.

"Sorry." a familiar blonde haired boy shrugged.

"Austin, what are you doing here?" Ally asked, "And how did you get in?"

"I picked the lock." Austin replied, "I knew you'd be here by yourself, so I decided to keep you company."

Ally smiled and accepted it. The two went upstairs to watch movies all night. Every time there was thunder, Ally would jump a bit. Then a sudden loud thunder erupted and Ally jumped into Austin's arms.

"It's just thunder!" Austin smiled at her.

"We're watching a horror movie." Ally frowned, "I get scared easily."

"Why are you watching horror movies?" Austin asked, "I thought you hated them."

"I wanted to give them another shot." the song writer shrugged. After two more movies passed, Ally fell asleep leaning on Austin. He thought she looked cute when she slept. He moved slightly to face her and leaned forward until their lips barely brushed against each other. Ally woke up and met his lips. Austin caressed her face and deepened the kiss while Ally was torn between fighting it or accepting it. Eventually she pulled the boy on top of her and leaned back onto the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Austin moved down to her neck and Ally let out a small moan. He moved one of his hands to her leg and she moaned a bit more. His hand found it's way to the hem of Ally's shirt and he played with a bit of her skin before moving his hand completely underneath her clothing. Ally pulled him closer so that there was no room between them. She pulled off his shirt then resumed kissing him.

"Ally..." Austin moaned her name into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair. Ally reached for his belt but Austin stopped her.

"What are we doing?" he asked while panting for breath. Ally didn't reply. She just grabbed him and started kissing him again. She undid his belt and removed his pants. Ally tried her best not to laugh at his ducky boxers.

"I can feel you laughing." Austin said while kissing her neck. He took her shirt and shorts off them proceeded to kiss her stomach. He slowly removed her panties while making sure Ally wanted to go that far. His tongue played with the flesh inside of her and Ally moaned in pleasure. Soon he resumed kissing her neck and she removed his boxers. Austin was already hard from the heavy make-out session they were having. Without hesitation, Austin went inside of her and they both moaned together though they were drowned out by the sound of thunder. He thrusted harder and harder until he was about to cum and Ally was soaking went.

"Ally!" He moaned and went inside of her. Ally was evidently pleased with that. The two resumed making out and eventually fell asleep on top of each other.

Austin woke up with Ally laying on top of him. He smiled to himself then came to a realization and sat up suddenly causing Ally to crash to the floor.

"_OW!_" Ally hit him in the arm, "What is your problem?"

"We didn't use protection!" Austin shook her shoulders. Ally looked at him for a second then started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked her, "This isn't funny!"

"I'm on birth control." Ally smiled at him, "Ever since that Sex Ed class last year, I started taking the pill in case anything... unexpected happened."

She got up and started to get dressed. Austin did the same then wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair.

"Last night was awesome." he said while nuzzling her neck. Ally turned around and gently pushed him away.

"Last night was a mistake." she told him, "We're partners. We shouldn't change our relationship by doing..._ that._"

"You were totally into it though!" Austin looked hurt, "At least, you seemed like were."

"Let's just agree to never mention this again and pretend it never happened." Ally replied and went to open the store. Austin sat back on the couch and frowned.

"Maybe it was a mistake..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**My spelling has gone so far down the drain... I uploaded this and saw like a million red underline things. Anyways, I hope you liked this. This is in no way related to my other A&A story. I'm going to continue this story also the other one since it's almost ending. R&R :)**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter TWO~**

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were all hanging around Austin's pool area. Trish was floating on an inflatable mattress in the middle of the pool while Dez pretended he was a dolphin or mermaid or something. Ally was sitting by herself on a pool side chair, working on some songs, when she spotted Austin by himself in the indoor jacuzzi area through the open door. He was just sitting there.

In reality, he was actually think about that night with Ally. He felt hurt when she said it was a mistake and tried really hard not to think about it but it was difficult. He thought inviting everyone over for a swim would be fun and keep him preoccupied until he forgot about it but he just couldn't stop thinking, especially since Ally decided to wear a bikini that looked like it was practically made of a piece of string. He caught her eye and she waved. He looked away and sunk lower into the hot tub.

"Austin?" Ally closed the door behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Sure." he replied.

"Look, if you're still upset about what I said the other night-"

"How could you say it was a mistake?" Austin asked her, trying to hide the anger and disappointment.

"I don't know." Ally sighed and stuck her legs into the hot water, "I just thought that us being more than friends would complicate our partnership."

Austin crossed his arms and looked away from her. Ally sighed and got up. Austin thought she was leaving but she locked the door instead.

"What are you doing?" he asked her once she entered the hot tub and placed herself in his lap with her knees on either side of his legs. She leaned forward and kissed his neck and he moaned.

"Ally.." his hands held her waist while she kissed him, "Trish and Dez are just outside."

"The radio's on." Ally said in between kisses, "Besides, Trish is sleeping. And Dez is trying to breathe underwater."

"...Ok." Austin succumbed to Ally's seduction and pushed her to the other side of the jacuzzi so that he was on her. He began kissing and licking her neck while his hands roamed all around her body. She gasped with pleasure as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter, and it wasn't just because of the water. Austin untied the ribbon in front of her top which kept it closed and exposed her breasts. He kept kissing her and started to make his way down until he reached her nipples. Ally tilted her head back and moaned.

"Wait." Austin said when Ally reached for his swim trunks, "I thought you said this was a bad idea."

"I know what I said, now take off your pants!" Ally said and kissed him hard. Austin could help but smile at how out of character she was. He undid the ribbons on Ally's bikini bottom and tossed her suit to the side so they wouldn't have to look for it underwater afterwards. He then removed his trucks and Ally touched his erect member and slipped him in her while he nibbled on her neck and shoulders. Ally gasped in ecstasy and gripped Austin's arms for leverage. Austin rolled them both over so that he was on her again and began thrusting slowly. He felt Ally's nails dig into him but he still moaned pleasure. He cupped Ally's head and kissed her hair as she buried her face into his shoulder. Ally cried out every now and then and gripped him tighter as the both reached a climax. When it was over, Austin got out of Ally but didn't let her go. He hugged her as she calmed herself from the orgasm.

"You okay?" he asked her, out of breath. She nodded and gently pushed him off and got out of the jacuzzi. Austin slipped his trunks back on and went to help Ally with her suit. As he tied the ribbon near her breasts, Ally looked up at him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"We're never telling anyone about this." she told him, "No one."

"I got it." Austin smiled and unlocked the door. They walked out and Trish spoke first.

"What were you guys doing in there?" she asked, "Scuba diving?"

Austin noticed that both his and Ally's hair were soaking wet.

"We had a splash fight." he replied.

"Is that why Ally was yelling?" Dez asked.

"I was not yelling!" the song-writer said defensively.

"You kind of were." Austin smirked at her and she hit him playfully in the arm.

"So..." Austin whispered to Ally later, _"Do you still think we're a mistake?"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kinda short, but it'll have to do! Thanks for reading! R&R :)**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


End file.
